Mad World
by Devilsho
Summary: [Oneshot] Aku tidak ingin dia terenggut dalam keganasan dunia yang kian hari semakin tidak jelas akan menjadi seperti apa.. Bad Summary, Sorry for that ;P [Pict aren't mine]


Hello again! DevilShosetsuka is back, kali ini author lagi seneng-senengnya buat songfic entah kenapa. Author buat songfic ini juga dikarenakan ide buat project fanfic lain lagi gak ada alias kena _writer block_ T_T.. tapi kalimatnya mungkin amburadul, jadi mohon reviewnya setelah membaca yaa! XD

Enjoy! :D

* * *

 **Song:** Hardwell feat. Jake Reese – Mad World

POV: Hiruma Yoichi

.

 _Sometimes it feels like my life's a battle..  
And I think I'm losing my mind..  
When all that surrounds me is made of shadows.._

 _._

Aku hanya bisa menjalankan kehidupanku yang bagaikan perang tiada henti setiap hari, sikut menyikut di kantor sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hariku. Ingin rasanya mengeluarkan buku ancaman dan langsung duduk diposisi teratas, tapi aku tak kuasa menahan pengaruh kekuatan dari atasanku yang terus menerus menekanku dari berbagai sisi. Ditambah lagi dia itu perfeksionis dan memang menjadi panutan, namun sangat menakutkan ketika sudah memerintah bawahan.

Akal sehat ini rasanya sudah hilang dari _mainset_ ku, semuanya karena jalan yang kuambil selama ini menjerumuskanku pada kehidupanku yang sekarang. Sungguh, aku menyesal sudah memilih jalan ini, andaikan waktu bisa diputar kembali seperti didunia khayalan, aku pasti sudah memutar waktu saat aku masih menjadi mahasiswa baru di Saikyoudai.

Ingin rasanya mencari rekan kerja yang bisa diandalkan, tanpa perlu mengintimidasi terlebih dahulu, tapi apalah dayaku yang hanya seorang pegawai biasa. Semua yang berada disekelilingku, mereka hanyalah bayangan abu-abu yang bisa menghantamku kapan saja ketika mereka sudah ada keinginan untuk menjatuhkanku.

.

 _If I'm just a lost soul that's made of paper..  
But your touch can color the white..  
And bring back the beauty into my life.._

 _._

Jika kehidupanku bisa dijelaskan dengan kiasan, aku hidup hanya seperti jiwa yang tersesat tak tau arah bagaikan kertas putih yang ditempatkan pada tempat yang salah dan tak bisa dilepas. Namun, suatu hari aku bertemu dengan wanita ini. Dia mampu membuatku merasakan arti dari kehidupan lagi, sentuhannya mampu memberikan warna tersendiri dalam hidupku, entah bagaimana caranya.

Jika saja aku tidak salah mengambil tindakan waktu itu, aku bisa menjamin bahwa wanita ini dapat menyelamatkan kehidupanku. Dengan mudahnya dia dapat mengembalikan semua kesenangan dalam kehidupanku yang suram ini, terpuruk dalam ruang lingkup yang membuatku sulit beradaptasi.

Mungkin ini sudah menjadi kehendakNya, membuatku sadar betapa berharganya dia dalam kehidupanku. Wanita itu bernama Mamori Anezaki, wanita yang telah kusakiti hatinya dulu.

.

' _Cause it's a mad world but it's crazy..  
Crazy how you make the bad turn to amazing..  
And I don't want to lose this now..  
I don't want to lose this now..  
No, I don't want to lose this now..  
'Cause it's a mad world.._

 _._

Dunia ini tak kenal ampun, bagi yang lemah silahkan pergi dari dunia ini.  
Bagi yang ingin selalu mencari aman demi kepentingan sendiri, nanti juga kalian akan berada pada tahap menyesal karena tak terus berusaha keras. Dunia ini gila, tapi yang lebih gila lagi.. Kamu bisa merubah semua yang buruk di dunia ini, menjadi lebih indah dan mampu meredam kegilaan yang telah ditumpahkan kedalam dunia ini, yang tentunya karena ulah manusia itu sendiri.

Oleh karena itu, aku sama sekali tidak punya niatan untuk kehilangan dia lagi, tak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang dulu kulakukan. Aku terus mengulang ucapanku berkali-kali didalam benakku untuk bisa terus bersamamu, dan tidak berpisah lagi seperti yang terjaid dimasa lalu kita.

Dan aku tidak ingin dia terenggut dalam keganasan dunia yang kian hari semakin tidak jelas akan menjadi seperti apa, aku harus mampu bertahan dan membantunya sebisa raga ini mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya.

Hingga batasnya tiba.

.

 _Were both strangers finding our way together..  
Like two lights that dance through the dark..  
We shine bright and fade out into forever.._

 _._

Aku dan dia bagaikan orang asing yang akan mencari jalan bersama-sama, bertemu secara spontanitas dan melakukan aksi yang nyata tanpa banyak bicara seperti orang kebanyakan. Aku bisa mengibaratkan aku dan dia bagaikan dua cahaya yang menari-nari didalam kegelapan dunia yang dapat menumbangkan cahaya itu sendiri kapan saja, ketika cahaya itu sudah tidak bisa mengeluarkan sinarnya atau kegelapan dunia itu yang semakin kuat.

Kita bisa menjadi seterang cahaya yang mampu menarik dan mengarahkan lingkungan sekitar menjadi lebih baik di tengah kerasnya zaman, tapi cahaya kita bisa redup begitu saja ketika orang-orang yang berkuasa berusaha untuk menjegalnya demi kepentingan pribadi yang tentunya merenggut hak orang lain tanpa permisi dan dilumat habis hingga tak bersisa.

Itu semua, bagaikan siklus yang tidak bisa dihindari. Berputar seperti roda, semampu apa kita bisa membuat siklus itu bertahan lama, kapan kita bisa berada diatas dan kapan kita berada dibawah. Namun yang terpenting, bisakah kita untuk terus menggerakkan roda itu agar tidak berhenti ditempat yang tidak kita inginkan? HIngga hari ini, aku terus bertanya-tanya akan hal itu.

.

 _And I'm trying to hold back the way I'm feeling..  
But you make me come back to life..  
Yeah, you've got me going insane tonight.._

 _._

Namun lambat laun, perasaan itu muncul lagi. Persis ketika aku meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa kejelasan, awalnya aku ingin terus memendam rasa ini karena takut akan meneggelamkannya lagi dengna cara yang sama. Tapi nyatanya, dia seperti masih mengharapkanku untuk terus bersamanya.

Aku tidak bisa menolaknya lagi, karena dialah aku bisa kembali hidup sebenar-benarnya menjadi manusia yang kembali mengerti kehidupan. Hingga ajakannya yang sangat membuatku tercengang, karena dia memintanya seperti aku belum pernah menyakitinya. Kenapa dia dengan entengnya mengajakku ke rumahnya itu lagi? Saksi bisu dimana aku memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan yang salah, terbuai dengan gesekan kecil yang berakibat fatal.

Dia tetap memaksaku, dan aku seperti hilang kendali yang tidak bisa memberikan sikap untuk menolak ajakannya. Aku seperti bukan diriku lagi saat sudah didepan pintu rumahnya, mengulang kembali kenangan pahit yang menyakitkan hati. Tapi, entah kenapa dia terus mendukungku untuk melewati semua kenangan itu, yang sebetulnya terus membayangiku setiap saat.

Iya, mungkin dia benar. Aku harus mampu melewati semua itu meski memaksaku untuk menjadi gila pada malam itu, tapi aku harus tetap melanjutkan agar aku bisa memperoleh kembali jati diriku yang selama ini direnggut oleh byaangan semua yang menghantuiku setiap saat di ruang lingkup kerja itu.

Sungguh, malam ini aku dibuat gila olehnya. Dibuat gila dengan harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit itu, tapi aku juga tidak menolak keinginan mulianya itu untuk terus maju. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tersiksa, namun rasanya aku seperti menikmatinya. Aneh rasanya, ketika rasa yang perlahan-lahan kembali muncul seperti dulu bersemi kembali.

Membuatku, jatuh hati lagi padanya seperti sedia kala.

-The End-

* * *

Jujur, author enggak tau apa angst/romance ini merupakan genre yang pas untuk songfic ini.. X_x

RnRnya yaa biar tau kurangnya dimana.. XD (Maaf ceritanya pendek)

Bye bye!


End file.
